


Take a break

by Grog13log



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Smut, This is fucking porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 19:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grog13log/pseuds/Grog13log
Summary: Lena decides to surpise Kara with a break





	Take a break

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so sorry about the errors

On a quite sunny Sunday morning in July, Lena Luthor slowly stirred awake, she shifted to her side hoping, but knowing already that the other half of her bed would be void of her favourite blonde. Her girlfriend, Kara Danvers, had to leave at an absurd hour in the morning to help one of their friends with their farmland. The owner of the land had gotten an arm injury which hindered his movement and productivity and being the friendly and helpful person Kara was she volunteered to help out.

While Lena admired Kara’s tenacity to be helpful, she missed her girlfriend. The weekends were their time were they could ignore work and just spend time with one another. However, for the past month and a half, Kara had left before the sun had even risen and returned well after dark, coming home with just enough energy to shower, eat and crash instantly. As far as Lena was concerned, it had been too long since she and Kara had any time to themselves. The longer she lay in bed the more she hoped that Kara would appear in their bed, which made her want to see her even more.

What if I surprise her with lunch today, Lena thought to herself, and maybe I can steal her away for a bit. It sounded like a good idea considering Kara was always hungry and she probably skipped on a filling breakfast. Lena jumped out of bed and began putting her fun little plan together with lunch and some sweet treats.

Lena climbed into the shower with a head full of ideas, longing, anticipation and extremely dirty thoughts. She took the time to shave and make her body soft and silky smooth. As she soaped her body, she ran her hands over her hardened nipples which sent shocks down to her clit, letting out a soft moan as the touch. By the time she got out of the shower and dried off her pussy was throbbing and wet again.

Going into her closet she, Lena picked a dark green sundress that clung to each of her curves in all the right ways and brought out the green in her eyes. It also happened to be Kara’s favourite dress on her, as it allowed Lena to forgo the need for a bra. Checking herself out in the mirror she saw that the dress complemented both her pale skin and raven hair, while also looking innocent and sexy.

Next, Lena found a basket and a blanket large enough for both of them to sit on while they ate. In the basket she packed chips, iced tea, sandwiches, strawberries and whipped cream. With everything ready she set out to set her plan in motion. She hopped in her car and headed towards the farm.

By the time she got to the field it was almost one in the afternoon. The farm was huge and spammed hundreds of acres of land, she had no idea how to find Kara. Luckily, Kara’s friend James, the owner of the farm, came walking out of the barn house towards her car.

“Hey there, stranger” he called out to her as he walked towards her.

“James, perfect timing. Do you know where I might find my girlfriend?”

“I do. Want me to take you to her?”

“Sure! I’ve brought her a picnic. You don’t mind if I steal her away from her job for a little bit, do you?”

As he got closer, he and eyed her up and down he had a feeling that Lena had more than a picnic planned. Laughing lightly, he replied, “I don’t mind at all she could use a break from riding that tractor all day anyways. Hop in the truck and ill take you to her”

Lena smiled to herself as she climbed into James truck and they rode in friendly silence as they rode to the field Kara was working on. When they got to the field, Kara was driving a tractor across the land, she stopped once she spotted James truck. Lena thanked James, grabbing her basket, got out of the truck and made her way over to where Kara’s tractor was stopped. As Kara got out of the tractor Lena was able to get a view of what Kara was dressed in, a flannel button down shirt with cut off sleeves that showed off her muscular arms and jean shorts that displayed her toned legs.

“Lee, what’re you doing here? Is everything okay?”, Kara asked before she took in the sight of her girlfriend in the dress running over to her with a basket in hand. Kara’s blue eyes darkened a little with eyes full of lust and longing. That look made Lena even more wet.

Lena crashed into Kara without a word and wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck, pulling her down for a deep passionate kiss. Their kiss lasted for several minutes before both had to pull away gasping for air, if Lena was wet before she was soaked now. Satisfied that her girlfriend was suitable speechless, she gave a quick teasing kiss to her under her earlobe, the one spot that always made Kara shudder.

“I thought it’d be nice for us to have lunch together. Your weekends have been so busy that we barely see each other. I wanted to surprise you with a treat and get you off that tractor. James said, you’ve been riding that tractor too long anyways. So, let’s eat baby.”

With that Lena set about spreading the blanket on the ground. While Lena was bent down on her hands and knees, Kara got an amazing view of Lena’s creamy legs that disappeared under a dress that complemented the round shape of her ass. Kara wanted nothing more than to rip off that dress and take Lena right that very moment. She snapped out of her daze when Lena finished setting the blanket down, they spread out their lunch and dug into their sandwiches. Kara immediately went for the strawberries, but Lena smacked her hand away and said they for dessert.

Kara groaned but went back to eating her sandwich and drinking her iced tea. She had to admit, it was a wonderful lunch, what with the sky being a clear blue and her girlfriend beside her, but she was dying to get a taste of those strawberries. Red, ripe and plump, her mouth was watering just at the thought of eating them. Or maybe it was the thought of her beautiful girlfriend laying on the blanket in the middle of an empty field. Her thoughts began to wander as she fantasized about lifting that green dress above Lena’s head and making her cum.

Smirking as she watched Kara get lost in whatever fantasy was playing in her head, Lena seductively motioned for Kara to come rest her head on her lap. Whatever thought was playing in her girlfriend’s minds, Lena had her own plan. As Kara laid down on her lap, Lena picked up a strawberry and slowly licked up and down its bright, sweet flesh. Kara just stared mouth agape as she watched Lena slowly bite into the strawberry and let the sweet juices trickle out of her mouth before she swiped her finger to pick up the drop and slowly inserted her finger into her mouth before leaving with a satisfying pop.

“Want a taste?” Lena asked seductively

Eyes wide, Kara nodded and licked her lips in anticipation. Lena picked up another strawberry and teasingly traced the Kara’s mouth with it. She ran it slowly up and down her top lip and doing the same thing with the bottom lip before allowing Kara to bite into it. Lena repeated the process with several other strawberries before she noticed that Kara’s hand had slipped into her shirt to play with her nipples.

Lena knew that Kara liked it when she gave her orders, “Take off your shirt and lay on your back,” she commanded. Without question Kara did as she was told.

“Now close your eyes. Don’t’ move.” Knowing Kara would listen, she opened the whipped cream and squirted a thin line onto her bare stomach a small gasp escaped Kara’s mouth. Lena loved watching Kara’s skin break out in goosebumps as the cold cream landed on it. Letting it sit for a few seconds, she began licking the cream off Kara’s hard stomach. She passed up and down a few times before using a strawberry to wipe the remaining cream up and then placed it between Kara’s lips, allowing her to taste the sweet fruit.

“How did that taste, baby,” she purred into Kara’s ear.

“Soso good, Lena. Can I have some more?”

“Of course, but now I want you to watch me.”

Kara opened her eyes and met Lena’s eyes, as she watched her slowly kiss down Kara’s body until she got to her shorts and unbuttoned them and slid them down her legs with her panties in tow. Lena began planting kisses all over her stomach and on her thighs. Kara moaned every time Lena got close to her pussy and tried moving her body so that she could get any sort of touch on her cunt, but Lena just pulled away whenever tried grinding into her mouth.  
Lena decide to add some more sweetness to the tasting and squirted whipped cream onto Kara’s pussy and licking it up. As she lapped up the whipped cream, her tongue dipped between her lips to lick her clit before returning back to her mound. Kara moaned loudly and excitedly as she finally got what she was aching for, her breath had become shallower at each touch of Lena’s mouth.  
Lena’s was overwhelmed by the taste of her girlfriend’s pussy, the saltiness of her skin and the sweetness of whipped cream. She squirted more cream onto Kara’s pussy again, but this time, she ran a strawberry through the cream and up and down Kara’s slit before placing it into her own mouth. The sweetness of the fruit and the juices from her girlfriend exploded onto her tongue, she let out a low moan at the sudden taste. Lena did the same thing with the last strawberry but allowed Kara to taste herself and the fruit. She then began cleaning up the whipped cream that was left on her girlfriend’s pussy.

Her tongue dance down her slit and gently flicked her clit before sucking it into her mouth. Kara was moaning and writhing at all the contact to her pussy, making Lena more than happy to continue to get those wonderful sounds to keep spilling out. She dove into Kara like she was starved, she pushed per tongue as deep as it would go and sucked onto Kara’s clit.

Kara was moaning incoherent words to what sounded like a mix of “Yes” and “Lena” over and over again. Once Lena began sucking her clit and sticking her tongue into her pussy, Kara went over the edge.

“YESSS!!” Kara screamed out as Lena continues sucking her clit.

But Lena was done yet, once Kara’s first orgasm hit, she buried two fingers as deep as they go into Kara’s hot dripping cunt.

“You’re fucking loving this aren’t you? You love that you’re wide open in the middle of field while I finger that hot pussy of yours, don’t you?”

“YESSS!,” was all Kara could muster to scream out as Lena continued pounding her fingers in and out of her.

Feeling Kara tighten around her fingers, Lena slowed per pace and taunted Kara. She began slowly working one finger in and out of her, while using her thumb to lazily circle her clit.

“Lena please let me cum” Kara begged  
“Not yet” Lena replied

Kara groaned out in frustration as she felt her orgasm fad away, when Lena slammed three fingers inside and began rubbing her clit more aggressively.

“OH FUCK!” Kara cried out at the unexpected change in pace.

Lena smiled wickedly as she slowed down again and went back to one finger. She continued the cycle of teasing then relentlessly pounding Kara’s pussy until she was a moaning mess.

“Lena pleasepleaseplease let me cum pleeeeaasse let me cummm” Kara begged.

Lena decided that Kara had enough torture and picked up the pace for the final time, slamming three fingers hard and fast into Kara while also rubbing her clit.

“PLEASE LENA DON”T STOP” Kara cried out.  
As Lena continued pounding Kara, with her hand slick of Kara’s juices she pushed two fingers into her ass and three into her pussy.

“YESSSS! I’m gonna cummm” Kara screamed out at the sudden invasion

Lena kept pounding and lowered her face onto Kara’s pussy and sucked her clit into her mouth and that finally sent Kara over the edge. Kara’s orgasm seemed like it would never end, but Lena kept her face buried in Kara’s pussy drinking up all the juices until Kara’s legs stopped shaking. Then Lena crawled up and kissed Kara softly before collapsing next to her girlfriend breathlessly beside her. They lay there side by side to one another catching their breath before Kara suggested it was time to get their clothes back on.

“Hold on” Lena said giggling as she sat up. Kara was content to lie there and look at the raven hair beauty next to her, when suddenly Lena was up and running through the field laughing. Confused, Kara realized she was left with nothing but her shirt as Lena was running off with her shorts and panties.

“Lena! Get back here!”

Lena continued to move farther away, and Kara was forced to follow. It was a sight to behold, one running raven haired in a dress barley staying on and the other a blonde missing most of her clothing. Eventually, Kara caught up to her and tackled her to the ground and pinned her hands above her head as she started tickling her Lena.

“Kara stop!” Lena gasped out between laughs as she squirmed under the tickle attack.

Once Kara stopped ticking Lena, she put her shorts back on and asked “Wanna go for a ride in the tractor?”.

Nodding, Lena agreed, and they went to pick the remnants of their picnic. It was late in the afternoon before Kara climbed back into the tractor and positioned Lena on her knee in the tiny cab. It was a tight fit, but neither minded being close to the other. They rode in blissfully content silence before Lena notice how excited she was getting.

From her position on Kara’s knee, Lena could fell her pussy begin throb. From the humming and the vibrations of the tractor and close proximity to her girlfriend, the one she had just finger fucked in the middle of a field, her body was extremely sensitive. Lena tried to alleviate some of the tension by subtly grinding her pussy on Kara’s leg, but that left her wanting more. When the tractor hit a slight bump, Lena felt her dress shift enough to leave a bare leg against Lena’s bare ass.

It won’t be long before she feels how wet I am, she thought to herself. Kara noticed the wetness instantly, but said nothing instead wrapping her arm tightly around Lena’s waist and moving her leg underneath her. Kara could feel the desire building inside her girlfriend, so she casually slowed the tractor and came to a stop.

“Babe, why’d you stop?” Lena asked

“Did you want to keep riding, Lena” Kara replied in a husky voice

“Yes…”

“Then you need to get in a better position,” Kara smirked

“How do you want me then?” Lena asked in an innocent voice

“I thought you’d never ask” Kara said as she grabbed Lena’s legs and positioned one on either side of her, so they were chest to chest. Lena’s breathing quickened in anticipation.

“I think you’d rather ride something else, Lena. And it’s not the tractor is it” Kara said as she slipped a hand underneath her dress. Kara roughly grabbed her ass with both hands and pulled her against her. “Tell me what you want baby.”

“I want to ride you. I want to ride your fingers… I want to ride you hard… please” Lena whispered.

Kara pulled her hands from Lena’s ass and grabbed Lena’s face. She kissed her hard and pressed her tongue inside her mouth. Kara could feel Lena moan into her mouth as she lifted the dress over Lena’s head revealing her breasts. Her nipples were hard and begging for attention. Kara took them between her fingers and squeezed, rolling them between her thumb and index finger and tugging. She left one of the nipples in favour of grabbing a handful of Lena’s hair and using it to turn her head to one side. She began kissing, licking and sucking on her neck and throat. Leaving purple marks all over Lena’s neck.

“I want you to beg for my fingers inside you” Kara whispered

“I need you to fuck me, Kara, please! Just fucking take me, own me, Kara please!”

Kara let her hand fall to Lena’s thigh and began running her hands up and down her legs just missing where her girlfriend wanted it most. Once she decided that was enough, Kara ran her hand light over Lena’s slit before dragging it upward to her swollen clit. When she pulled her hand back it was coated in juices. She held her hand up to Lena’s mouth.

“Suck it” she ordered and then Lena was sucking her fingers and running her tongue through each digit.

Kara stared. Lena was so fucking hot straddling her in the cab, there were purple marks forming on her neck and throat. Her dress was thrown on the dashboard leaving her naked and her perfect breast were out on display begging to be played with. From this point of view she could see the juice dripping down her legs as they were spread waiting in anticipation for what was about to come.

“Are you ready to ride, slut? I expect you to ride hard because I won’t do all the work by myself”

“Yes! Please! I promise to ride hard. Just fuck me and make me cum!”

“That’s a good slut” Kara hissed out as she drove two fingers straight into Lena  
“OH FUCK” Lena moaned and began bouncing up and down Kara’s fingers, while Kara pounded into her. The sight of Lena’s breast bouncing up and down was mesmerizing, it cause Kara to suck one into her mouth as she pounded Lena’s dripping hot pussy.

“Oh my fucking god Kara! Don’t Stop!” Lena moaned out

Kara couldn’t focus on anything else aside for the moans of Lena begging to be fucked and the wet sounds of her pussy. Who was she to deny such a request.

Lena’s pussy was dripping down Kara’s hand as she worked herself up and down, she was so wet that she didn’t realize that there was a finger plunging into her ass without resistance. The feeling has so good all her thoughts left her mind and the only thing up there was Kara.

Seeing a chance to really fill her up, Kara added a second finger to her ass and a third finger into her pussy while she was bouncing.

“Oh Fuck! HOLY SHIT! Kara!” Lena shrieked out at the unexpected fullness of both her ass and pussy seemed to push her over the edge. As Lena clamped down hard and hot on the fingers inside her.

But Kara didn’t just stop there, while Lena stopped bouncing Kara began pounding even harder into Lena to push out one more orgasm.

Lena grabbed onto Kara’s shoulders as she pushed her fingers as deep as they would go. Kara leaned forward and took a nipple into her mouth and bit down. Causing Lena let out more moans and encouragements.

Just when Lena was getting close Kara curled her fingers inside her and hitting that spot that made Lena’s eyes roll back. Kara slowed down her ministrations coaxing out the ecstasy of Lena’s orgasm. She slowed removed her fingers from Lena’s pussy and ass. Both of the breathing heavy.

Looking up and gently kissing her girlfriend she murmured “That was fun, huh?”

Lena just laughed and kissed the blonde.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated


End file.
